


Day 03: Hot Chocolate/Hot Drinks

by xsilverdreamsx



Series: 30 Day Winter Challenge [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverdreamsx/pseuds/xsilverdreamsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 03: Hot Chocolate/Hot Drinks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 03: Hot Chocolate/Hot Drinks

**Author's Note:**

> For the [30 day winter fic challenge](http://heckyeahtumblrchallenges.tumblr.com/post/35486362064/winter-drawing-writing-challenge).
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : Characters are not mine, am playing in the sandbox, etc etc.

“Hot chocolate? Yeah, sure, I’m thinking maybe a big one, with those little marshmallows sprinkled on top, hey Jarvis, put an order for two-”

“We’re not making some poor delivery guy drive through the snow so you can get your chocolate fix,” Steve says firmly.

“Well, then, where do we even _get_ hot chocolate?”

Steve smiles. “We’ll make it. Ourselves.”

*

Tony takes a sip from the mug, his over-eagerness causing him to scald his tongue a little.

“Seriously, Tony,” Steve reaches out to tug at Tony’s hand that’s gripping the mug.

He’s so close that Tony can practically count his eyelashes, the blues in his eyes, and way his lips are pursed together, gently blowing into Tony’s drink to cool it down.

Suddenly he’s aware of Steve’s fingers, large and warm and wrapped around his own.

“Steve-” he starts to say and then Steve is pulling back, releasing his hold on the mug, on Tony’s hand, looking almost surprised at himself.

“Urm. Try it now,” he says. “Slowly, though, you wouldn’t want to burn your tongue again,” and Tony wonders if that’s a blush that’s creeping up Steve’s neck.

It’s not as scalding as it was before, although the liquid is still hot, but Tony lets himself enjoy the sweet taste of chocolate, laced with cinnamon, slowly until half the mug is gone.

“Well?” Steve asks. He sounds nervous, as if he’s waiting for Tony to give his stamp of approval.

Tony considers stalling, if only to watch Steve being less-than-sure of himself and to relish in the fact that he’s making Captain America blush, but then he hears Pepper’s disapproving voice in his head telling him to quit messing around. It’s a little disconcerting to feel the stab of guilt at that point (and to find out that his guilty conscience sounds like Pepper).

“It’s nice,” Tony finally admits, and he’s telling the truth. It’s might have been a while since he had felt comforted by something as simple as a drink - there’s alcohol, but that’s a different sort of comfort and results the next day are always crap - and he can taste the effort that Steve had put into making this for him.

Steve’s response is worth it, as a shy smile appears on his face, warm and sweet like the lingering taste of hot chocolate.


End file.
